Son's Love, Mother's Love
by Dante Fernandez
Summary: When you love someone too much you would do anything to make that person happy; even if it means turning into a monster, even if it means... leaving that person behind...


Chapter 1: Orphan

_Family…_

_What is family?_

_Is it someone who you share DNA? Someone who you have been with your entire life?_

_Is it someone that has made sure you survive for years to come? Someone who has given you nothing but love?_

_Family comes with many definitions depending on the culture, the location, the group but most of all the individuals._

_Family is who you love, who has been there for you in every step of the way, family is someone who has only shown you love, family is someone you will do anything to protect and they in turn._

_That is a universal law. And no amount of lies or definitions can change that. Yet what happens when there is a contradiction? Something that breaks these laws yet is faithful to them at the same time._

_Despite these definitions, despite these laws of what family is, family is an extremely complicated matter._

_Strong yet easy to break._

_This is a tale of one who is willing to do anything to protect their family and another who is willing to do anything to be a part of their family once more._

* * *

It was raining.

Hiruzen couldn't help but sigh at this.

Really? Rain in this situation? It was like Kami was trying to turn this into a drama-tragedy show and was using every cliché out there.

"Hmm?"

He noticed someone walking through the rain, wearing a simple brown cloak to cover their body from the rain, the only feature to show was a lock of crimson hair peaking out of their hood.

"Almost thought you decided to cancel your request."

The person scoffed.

"Then you're a fool if you thought that."

The figure spoke disdainfully, revealing the person to be a woman.

If it was anyone else they probably would have gotten reprimanded for the disrespect shown to the Hokage.

Yet he couldn't, he owes this woman so much that not even a long painful death will be able to repay his debt to her… and her only remaining family.

She handed him an envelope full of money, yet the Sandaime didn't reach out.

"Kushina… you know what you're asking is near impossible."

"I have no choice Sandaime. With Sochi being a genin he will have no choice but to accept this."

"He still has the right to refuse and at most he would be suspended for a month for not accepting a mission."

She didn't say anything.

Hiruzen sighed and accepted the envelope.

She said nothing as she turned and left.

He rubbed his temples, already preparing for the upcoming headache and drama tomorrow.

'Kushina… Naruto… I'm sorry for my incompetence.'

* * *

_Next Day_

_Hokage's Office_

Hiruzen was doing paperwork like usual, however this time he was actually welcoming the annoying workload as it was keeping him distracted from the upcoming conflict he is dreading.

"Hey old man we're back!"

Team 7 consisting of Sakura Haruno, Satsuki Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki led by Kakashi Hatake, has arrived.

"And here's that damn demon cat."

Right they had arrived from their D-ranked mission: capture Tora.

Honestly that mission should have its own unique rank, or better yet use it as a torture technique for disrespectful shinobi.

Actually… yes that can actually work.

Naruto, like always, seemed to be at the short end of the straw as he was carrying the cat from hell. Though luckily it was in a cage if it was any consolation.

"Yes, well done Team 7, just leave the cage over there. It will take some time for the Daimyo's wife to arrive."

Naruto cheered at the completion of the mission. Satsuki simply rolled her eyes at his joy, Sakura giggled, while Kakashi chuckled.

Honestly this would be a good time to ask for a higher-ranking mission, however despite how much Naruto desires it…

He quickly glanced at his team. Something had briefly flashed in his eyes, something that only Sarutobi was able to see, before disappearing and returning to his happy-go-lucky attitude.

"Okay Team 7…"

The team looked at Sarutobi in attention.

"I am happy to announce that you have completely the required amount of D-rank missions to qualify for a C-rank mission."

"Yatta! It's about time!"

Naruto cheered.

He sighed. Better to rip the band-aid off as fast as possible.

"Actually Naruto you will not be attending this C-rank mission."

"Nani?!"

The others also looked surprised.

"Why not?!"

"Calm down Naruto, I actually have a high-rank mission set up for you."

"Eh? I'm getting my own C-rank mission?"

Kakashi looked a bit concerned at this.

"Hokage-sama are you sure it is a good idea to assign a C-rank mission to just one genin?"

It wasn't that he was underestimating or being biased about Naruto's skills. Its that he's still just a beginner and usually most C-rank missions involve genins having to kill for the first time.

"The client specifically selected Naruto for this… as well as this mission is rank A."

…

…

…

…

""""WHAT?!""""

Team Seven was completely shocked.

"Hokage-sama I know I may be overstepping my bounds, but I cannot in good faith let my genin take this mission."

Naruto himself actually looked uncertain despite how much boister and pride he projects.

"Calm down, this mission is D-rank in terms of difficulty and will be taking place within the village."

Kakashi looked relieved at this.

He looked confused though he shook it off and quickly became excited again.

Sakura was confused though a bit happy for Naruto. Satsuki was a bit envious of Naruto.

"So when am I going to meet the client Old man?"

"Well she should be here in-!"

"Hokage-sama."

He was interrupted as his secretary came in.

"What is it?"

"There's some woman outside claiming to be a client despite lack of identification, should I let send her in?"

Already knowing who it is he gave his approval.

The door opened and a woman appeared.

She is perhaps one of the most beautiful woman ever Konoha with only Tsunade to rival her. Long crimson hair, violet eyes, and a voluptuous body, she is considered Konoha's number one bachelorette. Made all the more desirable since she was once the wife of the late Yondaime Hokage.

This is Kushina Uzumaki.

Both Satsuki and Sakura are stunned that the former wife of the Yondaime would request Naruto for an A-rank mission.

Sakura was thinking of telling this to her best friend Ino, although she quickly got rid of this thought since Ino has the horrible habit of spreading gossip to the point of being called the Gossip Queen.

Satsuki, though shocked, looked at the woman suspiciously. Something about her seemed awfully familiar, as if she met her before. Not only that but she shares the exact same features as Naruto from skin tone, eyes to hair like they're from the same clan or even…

Her eyes widen and she quickly looked at Naruto before shaking off those thoughts.

'No… That shouldn't be possible.'

Kakashi was looking at the Sandaime in complete disbelief.

'Oh please tell me he isn't stupid enough to set up all THIS?'

He gave it some thought before sighing in realization.

'Considering his past mistakes… than I can believe he really is that stupid.'

Everyone was quick to realize something was up with Naruto.

He stood so still that one would think that he's dead or even a statue. His eyes widen to an abnormal size and gave a look as if his worst fear has come true in a brutal manner.

Sakura and even Satsuki looked at him with concern, never seeing him act like this. They wonder if he knows this woman.

Meanwhile the woman looked nervous, confused and scared as if she had no idea how to deal with this situation. Whatever confidence she had had immediately died after seeing Naruto.

Apparently coming to a decision, she approached him slowly as if afraid that he will bolt in any second.

She leaned down to eye-level and slowly reached out to him.

"N-Naruto…"

Her fingers brushed his cheek slightly.

That was enough to snap him out of it… and not in a good way.

With speed, that his team didn't think he was capable of, he was all the way across the room on all fours, his hair spiked up, his teeth clenched, his eyes full of rage, he actually let out a growl that sounded too beast-like to ever come from a human.

Was it just them or was his whisker marks bigger? And are his eyes red?

Kushina looked extremely hurt by his response.

"…why…?"

He whispered lowly.

He then looked at the Sandaime with so much hate that he visibly flinched.

**"WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING HER HERE HIRUZEN?! WE HAD A DEAL!"**

Satsuki and Sakura looked completely shocked, and even a bit scared, at Naruto's behaviour. This is the first time they have ever seen him so aggressive… so hateful.

"Naruto…"

**"Forget it!"**

He interrupted him. He got back on two legs, unnoticed by everyone were the claw marks on the floor as well as how his nails looked long and sharped.

**"I honestly should have expected this from YOU of all people."**

He said with a sneer, before turning his back on everyone and started to leave.

"Naruto you know you have…"

**"I don't care! Even if this costs my career I will not take this mission!"**

"Wait Sochi!"

Kushina grabbed Naruto by the shoulder, preventing him from leaving.

'Wait did she just call him son?!'

Sakura thought.

'That's… Naruto's mother? He isn't an orphan…?'

Despite Naruto's claims, this has proven that he was lying all this time, and for some reason… she felt betrayed.

"… let go of me…"

He said quietly.

"Naruto please… I know I made a lot of mistakes… mistakes that I can never take back… but I CHANGED… these mistakes will never happen again… I can prove it to you… if you will just give me a chance… please…"

Some tears had actually escaped from her eyes.

Everyone else was quick to noticed Naruto shaking, his fists clenched to the point of blood dripping out of them.

Everyone was silent, waiting for his response.

He then said something, except it was so low no one was able to hear it.

"What is it sochi."

Her grip slacken which gave him time enough time for him to slap her hand away and move away from her as fast as possible.

"… I am not your son… not anymore… everything we had disappeared that day and you know it!"

With an angry huff he ran off leaving the others to deal with the aftermath.

Kushina simply stood there, not fully comprehending what he just said.

When it finally set in, she collapsed to the ground, becoming a sobbing mess while apologizing to Naruto over and over again.

"What… the hell just happened…?"

Satsuki asked the question everyone was wondering.

* * *

Naruto's apartment was filled the sounds of crashing and the roars of an inhuman beast.

Inside, the room is completely wrecked: windows shattered, furniture broken, floor covered in craters, and the walls covered in claw marks.

At the center of the mess was Naruto whose beastly features were now more pronounced and obvious.

He was glaring at just about everything he could see, yet despite the rage and hate there is a deep sadness in his eyes.

His temper dying down he then spoke one word.

**"Why…?"**

* * *

Author's Notes

Well here's the next voted fic!

This one I got inspiration from dracohalo117's fic "Kushina's Love, Naruto's Hate"

However let me just confirm something: THIS IS NOT A NEGLECT FIC.

Kushina was a loving caring mother to Naruto and Naruto holds absolutely NO HATRED for her, just the opposite in fact. I will tell you that due to a certain situation as well as lack of communication between the two has caused this whole mess. Due to this, it's going to end very badly... for Konoha.

Yes I genderbended Sasuke and yes like two of my Naruto fics the relationship between her and Naruto isn't that... great.

However romance isn't the main component in this fic. In fact there might not be any romance at all, a bit 50/50 chance. There will be some teasing but nothing definite.

Anyway peace out ;)


End file.
